Lighting in cabinets has become ubiquitous. Cabinet lighting exists in many forms, including under cabinet lighting, in-cabinet lighting, and above cabinet lighting. Under cabinet lighting is frequently installed in kitchens to provide lighting for countertops to improve visibility for food preparation or cooking. In-cabinet lighting is frequently installed in highlight objects placed in cabinets. Above cabinet lighting is frequently installed in enhance aesthetics in kitchens.
When cabinets are manufactured, light fixtures are typically not installed therein. Instead, lighting fixtures are generally installed during (or after) installation of cabinets at the installation site. Such installations can add substantial cost and delay to cabinet installation. Also, unsightly wiring may result where multiple lighting fixtures are installed.
Accordingly, there exists an unfulfilled need for a lighting solution to cabinets and cabinetry.